Stories:Yanderosewell
(main writer) |status = Ongoing}} After a victorious battle, the LR gang notice something weird is going on. Rosewell's acting really weird towards everyone, Gerald feels as if someone's watching him, and what's with all the missing people everywhere? The rest of the gang is up to the case, but with things going even more weirder, the gang must hurry up before the worst comes to happen. Cast Story Day 1 It's a cloudy, windy afternoon in Echo Creek. Bright Spark has arrived to exact his revenge on the Locked Room Gang yet again, with citizens running away in fear. The gang themselves have arrived, facing against the mad scientist. * Bright Spark: (evil laugh) Behold, it is I, Bright Spark, the greatest scientist to ever come out of Equestria! Locked Room Gang, come and face me if you dare! (evil laugh) You must all have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hooves of a genius! It's power, unmatched throughout the multiverse! * Gerald: Sorry Bright Spark, but you're not getting away with any of this! * Bright Spark: Oh really? Just come here and face my machine if you dare! * Starcade: Of course we dare! We're heroes for a reason. * Green Shadow: Death wish or not, you're going down! * Red Ruby: So what are we waiting for? Let's go blow up that ship! * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! Bright Spark's flying machine has a long sharp drill at the end of a robotic arm, and flies around very fast. * Bright Spark: Spark Hornet, ready for battle! * Dark Green Shadow: Great name, because soon there will be nothing but sparks coming out of that machine! * Bonk Choy: (plays an air horn) OOOH!!! Burn! * Amelia Amethyst: Forcefield! Amelia Amethyst activates a forcefield around the gang, protecting them from Bright Spark's attacks. Bright Spark begins shooting missiles out of the Spark Hornet, which damage the forcefield gradually. * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! The Spark Hornet charges right into the forcefield, using the drill to destroy the already weakened forcefield. * Blast: Uh oh... * Red Fork: Get moving, gang! If we move fast, he won't be able to hit us! Split up and get him dizzy! * Green Shadow: Sounds like a plan. Ready, Dark Green Shadow? * Dark Green Shadow: Ready. * Green Shadow: Let's go! Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow run around the Spark Hornet at great speeds, while shooting peas at it from their sides. The Spark Hornet takes damage from the peas. * Bright Spark: Hey! Stop it! While Bright Spark is distracted with the two peashooter heroes, Red Fork rams straight into the machine, dealing heavy damage from the front. * Bright Spark: Whoa! No way, I can't believe this! * Red Fork: Oh, you better believe it! * Bright Spark: You're not going to get away with this! Bright Spark shoots more missiles at the gang, while using the drill on his machine to ram into the gang. Starcade shoots energy blasts at the missiles, quickly destroying them, while Kyoji uses his sword to blast an ice beam at the drill, slowing it down. Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel proceed to attack the machine together with their respective attacks. Pit shoots light arrows at the machine. *Jaiden: You should really chill, Bright Spark. Snow flurry! Jaiden does some fast hand movements and creates a swirling snow blast that hits the machine. Gerald slashes the machine multiple times with his sword. *Bright Spark: Why, you? Bright Spark hits Gerald and Jaiden with the drill, while he shoots missiles at Pink Angel and Test Subject Blue. * Rosewell: GERALD! * Blast: Alright, that's it! You're going down! Blast shoots several energy blasts in fast succession at Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Agh! It'll take more than that to beat me! Bright Spark shoots missiles at Blast. Rosewell grabs out a bunch of boomerangs and throws them all at the machine. * Red Ruby: Actually, that's all it should take. Red Ruby tosses a cluster of dynamite sticks at the machine as well. The machine blows up, leaving Bright Spark in a pile of ashes. * Bright Spark: I'll get you next time! Bright Spark flees. Gerald and Jaiden both stand up, albeit struggling. *Gerald: Gang, we did it yet again! *Rosewell: Gerald! (rushes to hug him tightly) Oh, thank goodness you're okay! *Gerald: Umm...okay then? *Pit: Woo-hoo! Victory! The citizens come back to cheer for the Locked Room gang, them having saved Echo Creek yet again. *Crowd: Locked Room Gang! Locked Room Gang! *Red Ruby: Yes, yes, we're cool. Thank you! *Dark Green Shadow: Oh boy, I hope we don't end up throwing another party... *Red Fork: As long as there's pizza, I wouldn't mind a party. Hordes of fans also arrive, wanting autographs, picture-taking, and the like. *Citizen: Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! The Locked Room Gang! *Pixl: Oh my gosh, it really is the world-famous Locked Room Gang! Me and my bandmates are big fans of your heroic acts across the universe! Keep up the great work, you guys! *Blue Ocean: Thanks. Glad to meet you, by the way. *bitStella: (notices Starcade) Wait, is that Starcade?! Ohmigosh, I didn't know Starcade was part of the gang too! *Sam: (to Gerald) Hey, aren't you the leader and founder of the Locked Room Gang? *Gerald: Leader, no. Red Fork's the leader here. Founder, yes! *Sam: Cool! Can you sign me an autograph? *Gerald: Sure– (stopped by Rosewell) *Rosewell: Eheheh, no need to do that right now Gerald! Eheheh.... (dragging Gerald away from Sam) *Sam: ...Oh...okay? *Jaiden: Huh...Rosewell seems to be acting strange... *Pit: Maybe Rosewell's just happy to see Gerald be okay! *Jaiden: Maybe...but I don't think that's okay. Jaiden points at Rosewell, fending off hordes of fangirls away from Gerald, who seems to be confused as to what Rosewell is doing. *Emily Green: Well, now that we stopped Bright Spark, what's next to do? *Bonk Choy: Uh...party? *Dark Green Shadow: I don't know, but I'm against that idea. You guys know why. *Starcade: Yeah, I remember that. *Kyoji: What are you talking about? *Starcade: Oh, that's a long story, Kyoji. But Dark Green Shadow just hates parties after what she has been through. You know, before she joined us. *Bonk Choy: So, if we're not going to throw a party...what are we gonna do next? *Red Fork: Go to Red Spoon's? It's what we do all the time. *Gerald: Actually, I'm gonna go to college. Hey, maybe you guys can do a meet-and-greet there! There's a lot of people there that would love to see you guys! Wanna do that? *Bonk Choy: Meet-and-greet? You mean... *Green Shadow: Yes, those kind. *Bonk Choy: Awesome! *Jaiden: Umm...okay then? *Pit: Awesome! Wonder if I'll meet more Nintendo fans there... Gerald and the gang goes to Gerald's house's garage and enters Gerald's car. He notices Rosewell suddenly sitting near him, which surprises him a bit. He brushes it off, starts the car, and heads for Echo Creek College. * Blast: This is going to be interesting. * Alice: I've been here before. I'm just so excited for the day when highschool is over and I can start college! * Tommy: I like candy. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork and I went to a university back in Equestria. Oh, the good ol' days. * Red Fork: Yeah. * Bonk Choy: Not really. School was boring. * Re-Peat Moss: I liked the TRICKY activities they got though. Echo Creek College. Gerald's car has arrived, and the gang leaves the car. *Gerald: Here we are! *Toby Topaz: I'm nervous... *Amelia Amethyst: I'm excited! *Red Ruby: And I'm about to be annoyed. *Diana Diamond: Let's go. *Dark Green Shadow: Oh boy, here we go. The gang goes to explore the whole campus. A bunch of students spot Pit and rush to him, excited. *Student #1: Whoa, cool! It's Pit from Kid Icarus! *Student #2: I didn't know he was actually real! *Student #1: Wait, we gotta check if he really is real first. (pokes Pit multiple times, gasps) He really IS real! *Student #2: This is the best day of our lives! *Student #3: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! (grabs Pit and shakes him rapidly) I can't believe it! It actually is you! *Pit: Aaahh! Please stop, please stop! *Student #3: O-Oh! (lets go of Pit) S-Sorry about that! *Pit: It's okay. Wow, I didn't know I also had fans here! *Student #3: (holding a photo of Pit) Can you sign my autograph? *Pit: Uh, I can't read, and as an extension, I can't write either. But I can give you a drawing instead if that's okay. (draws a cartoony picture of him giving a thumbs up on the back of the photo) Who are you guys, anyway? *Student #3: Sorry for not introducing ourselves properly. I'm Kevin, (points to Owen) this is Owen, and (points to Anthony) this is Anthony! We're all big fans of you. Owen's a fan of your games, and Anthony and I have known you since Smash. We've been maining you ever since! *Pit: Cool! Another, more bigger group of students spot the rest of the gang. *Student #4: Is that the Locked Room Gang? (adjusts his glasses, gasps) Katie, you gotta check this out! *Student #5: What is it, Leo– (gasp) It's the Locked Room Gang! Whoa, I wanna go meet them! *Owen: Wait, what's with everyone talking about the Locked Room Gang? *Pit: Oh, they're here with me! *Bonk Choy: Cool, we're being recognized! *Kevin: Wait, the Locked Room Gang's with you? That's even more awesome! *Anthony: Wait a minute. Pit, do you happen to be a member of the Locked Room Gang? *Pit: Yeah. Why are you asking that? *Owen: (gasps) Our favorite video game character's a part of this town's group of superheroes! *Anthony: That's even more awesome! *Kevin: AAAHHH! I know, right? (grabs Pit and shakes him again, this time more rapidly) I didn't you were a part of the Locked Room Gang! This is the bestest day of our lives! *Pit: Okay, can you please stop shaking me? I think I'm about to be sick... *Kevin: Aah! (lets go of Pit!) Sorry again! *Pit: That's okay. *Gerald: Well, I'm off to my class. Have fun, you guys! *Green Shadow: See you later then. *Starcade: Have fun! *Bonk Choy: Bye bye! As Gerald walks to his class, he feels a feeling of uncomfortableness, as if somebody was watching him from afar. He ends up bumping into someone. *Gerald: Ack! *Nerida: Eep! *Gerald: Oh my goodness, Nerida! I'm really, really sorry I bumped into you! *Nerida: It's okay, it's okay. We all get lost in thought sometimes. *Gerald: ...Eh, how did you know that? *Nerida: I learned it from experience. Sometimes, if you daydream too much, you'll end up bumping into somebody. *Gerald: Huh. The more you know. Well, I...I guess I'll be off to my class...uh, bye. *Nerida: (waving goodbye to Gerald) Bye! Just as Gerald was about to head for his class, he is greeted by Gerry and Peter, who are currently playing on their Switches? * Peter: Hey-o!￼￼ * Gerald: Oh! Hey, Gerald! Hey, Peter! Didn't see you there. * Gerry: How's life? * Gerald: Just saved the city from Bright Spark. * Peter: Cool! Wanna go play some Smash Bros. today? * Gerry: I'm 99.8% sure it'll be a fun time! * Gerald: I'd love to, but I have class today. How about at night? * Peter: You mean a sleepover? I love sleepovers! Well then, it's a deal! * Gerald: Okay, well I really need to go to class right now. Bye, see ya guys! * Peter: Catch ya later! * Gerry: Goodbye, Gerald! Gerald continues on his way to class, and Gerry and Peter continue playing on their Switches. Rosewell stops by the two. *Rosewell: Have you seen Gerald? *Peter: (points to where Gerald went) He went that way. *Rosewell: Okay, thanks! Rosewell follows Peter's direction and heads for Gerald's class. Gerald arrives at his class and takes his seat. Unbeknownst to him, Rosewell is peeking at him from behind the door. Back to the rest of the rest of the gang, who happen to be chatting with the students. Then, a student comes in running and panicking. * Leo: Amelia?! What's going on? * Student #6: Oh, where's Martha? We can't find Martha! We ha- we haven't see her anywhere! * Jaiden: Uh...what? * Student #6: (notices the gang) The Locked Room Gang! You're here! Listen, my friend Martha's been missing for two days! You gotta help me find her! * Pit: Sure thing, Amelia! If that really is your name... * Student #6: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!￼ * Pit: (to the rest of the gang) Guys, I think we have a mystery on our hands. And we're gonna solve it! * CypherDen: Woo, mystery solving! Gerald's house. The gang (except for Gerald, Rosewell, Gerry, and Peter) is standing outside. *Jaiden: Are you sure Gerald will be okay with us being in his house? *Pit: Relax, he's fine with it! As long as you don't throw any surprise rave parties. He's actually okay with those, but he doesn't want them thrown in his house without his permission. *Jaiden: Okay! Pit opens the door, and everyone enters the house. *Jaiden: Whoa...this place is huge! *Red Fork: Of course it is? How else would he have had so many roommates last time? *Blue Ocean: Now that I think of it, we should get a bigger house too. You know we had our own roommates once. *Red Fork: Yeah... I'm not going to do that again. *Blue Ocean: I agree. *Tommy: So... now what? *Green Shadow: There's a missing case and we have to solve it. A student's missing. Martha, right? *Pit: Yep. Lucina, who was busy playing Smash Bros., spots Pit and the rest of the gang. *Lucina: Pit! You're back! *Pit: Hey, Lucina. *Jaiden: Is she always there? *Pit: Not really. She sometimes comes over to play video games with me and other people. *Lucina: I see you brought some new allies with you. *Pit: Well, you've already met most of them, actually. Remember the time you attacked everyone because you thought they were Assist Trophies? *Lucina: Yes, I was really confused back then...well, I must not let that get to me now. (to the gang) Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Lucina. *Jaiden: Uh...hi. I'm Jaiden. *Lucina: Hello, Jaiden. Hmm...Jaiden...what a nice name! *Jaiden: Thank you! *Pit: Hey, wait! Maybe you can help us solve this mystery! *Lucina: ...What is the mystery, exactly? *CypherDen: Someone in Gerald's college got kidnapped. *Lucina: Very well, I'll help you. *Rebecca: Back to the mystery. Who or what do you think kidnapped Martha? Gerald, having returned from class, goes back to his house. *Gerald: Hey, gang. (to Lucina) Hey, Lucina. *Lucina: Hello, Gerald. *Pit: Hiya! *Jaiden: 'Sup. *Gerald: What are you guys doing here anyway? *Jaiden: A student in your school went missing, and we're gonna solve it. Right now, we're discussing about who could possibly be the kidnapper. *Gerald: A missing student...that's not the only weird thing that's happened today. I mean, just today I've got a feeling I'm being watched... *Pit: It's probably just the Rolep– *Rebecca: Pit, watch the fou– er... I mean...it! *Pit: Whoops! Sorry, I just like breaking...it...a lot. *Gerald: No, it's not that. I mean, I'm pretty sure someone outside or even inside my house is watching me right now. *Jaiden: Guess that's another mystery we'll have to solve. The doorbell rings. Pit rushes to the door and opens it. *Mona: Here's your order of two 12-inch New York-style pizzas! Sorry for being late, I had to finish some other orders first. *CypherDen: Whoa, cool! Pizza! *Mona: Anyway, that'll be $14.99. *Pit: Finally! The pizza's arrived! (pays Mona $20 and gets the change) *Rebecca: Pizza's cool and all, but why did you order pizza? *Pit: Mona's a pretty skilled person! She's done pizza delivery, photography, and even rock band gigs! *Mona: I'm pretty sure you've heard of the missing students in Echo Creek College, right? *Jaiden: Wait, it wasn't just one student?! *Mona: Yeah. This thing has been happening since last Tuesday, and right now I'm currently reporting on the situation. Pit asked me if I could help him and you guys with a mystery he was gonna solve, and I said yes. This could help us gather more clues and finally figure out who the kidnapper is! *Pit: As for the pizza part, I was really hungry. *Rebecca: ...Huh. Okay, then. *Gerald: I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow until we can begin the investigation. The school campus is closed, and the guards aren't really too keen on letting students out at night, what with all these kidnappings going on. Day 2 It's an even cloudier day in Echo Creek. The gang goes back to Echo Creek College in search of clues. * Red Ruby: Great, we're detectives now? * Gary Garnet: What's wrong with that? * Red Ruby: Eh, it's boring... * Sean Sapphire: Well, it certainly can't be when there's people disappearing left and right. * Toby Topaz: Yeah...I hope it's not me or any of us next... Pit finds a hairclip on the ground. He then proceeds to pick it up. *Pit: What's this? ...Could this be Martha's? *Student #7: No, that's Amelia's. *Pit: Wait, what? *Student #7: Amelia owns a lot of hairclips. Martha hasn't owned a single one. *Pit: Wait, does this mean that Amelia went missing?! *Mona: She did. *Amelia Amethyst: Wait, what do you mean I'm missing? I'm right here! *Gary Garnet: I believe they're talking about another Amelia. *Amelia Amethyst: Oh. *Starcade: First Martha, now human Amelia? What's going on here? *Green Shadow: Could this kidnapper possibly be after girls? *Student #7: Yes, it seems so. Oddly enough, it's only girls that Gerald's talked to or is friends with. Weird pattern, if I do say so myself. *Pit: Must be some jealous person. *Student #7: The kidnapper also targeted other students, school bullies, and even the school janitor! *CypherDen: Even the school janitor?! This is crazy! *Toby Topaz: The janitor's a girl? *Student #7: He isn't. *Sean Sapphire: Well, this is real ugly. *Red Ruby: I'm going to blow that kidnapper up so bad! *Gary Garnet: Maybe it's smarter to find out who the kidnapper is first. *Red Ruby: Hmph! *Lucina: This situation seems to be getting worse... Hold on. You appear to know things about the other students. *Student #7: Yes, I do. Some of them were friends of mine, after all... *Pit: Hey...maybe you can help us in finding even more clues! *Student #7: Sure thing! I'd be glad to work with you, Locked Room Gang. *Lucina: Thank you...who are you, exactly? *Student #7: Cheryl Stewart. I'm an exchange student from England, and an online friend of Gerald Edmarkson. *Lucina: It's a pleasure to meet you, Cheryl. *Jaiden: Y-yeah! Meanwhile, Gerald, having split up from the gang, tries to figure out why he's being watched. *Gerry: Hey, Gerald! *Gerald: Oh. Hey, Gerry. Hey, Peter. Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? *Peter: Uh...no? *Gerald: Well, I'm feeling it right now. It's really creeping me out! *Gerry: Don't worry, Gerald! Me and Peter are going to help you out. *Peter: Yeah! We're best buds, after all! *Gerald: Thanks, you guys! Back to the rest of the gang. *CypherDen: Do you have any more info on the other students? *Cheryl: Well, some. Hopefully that will be okay. *Jaiden: That's good enough. Please tell us! *Cheryl: I'll tell you along the way. And so, the gang sets off to find clues about the disappearances of the students. Along the way, Pit finds a pink phone on the floor. *Pit: Huh? What's this? *Cheryl: That's Martha's phone. *Lucina: This phone looks really interesting...I'm tempted to power it on and see what it does... *Mona: (grabs the phone) Sorry Lucina. I know you're new to this...erm...dimension, but we don't have time for messing with phones. *Lucina: Very well. The gang continue finding clues before returning to Gerald's house. Along the way, they find a sketch pad, a bracelet, two notebooks , a polaroid photo, and a janitor mop. '' *Mona: That's all the clues we got. What could this mean...? *Cheryl: Does anybody at least know where they were? *Mona: I've taken pictures of where they are. (takes out her digital camera, which has pictures of the clues) *Pit: Wait, what's this? (grabs the polaroid picture and blows off the dust, revealing a blurry picture of someone) ...Who's this? *Cheryl: I don't know, let me take a closer look at that... (closely inspects the photo) ...Ugh, hold up. (adjusts her glasses) ...Is that...I-Is that Gerald?! *CypherDen: Gera–wait, what?! How'd you even get to that conclusion?! *Cheryl: Look closely. You can make out Gerald's hairstyle and glasses. *Pit: Wait, really? 'Cause it was so blurred I couldn't recognize those at first. Shout-outs to other media *'Sonic Heroes – 'Part of Bright Spark's speech at the beginning of the story is a reference to Dr. Robotnik's speech at the beginning of the stage Egg Fleet, in Sonic Heroes. *'Sonic Adventure – '''The Spark Hornet is a reference to the Egg Hornet, a machine Dr. Robotnik uses to fight Sonic and Tails in that game. Trivia *The story's name is a portmanteau of "yandere" and Rosewell. *The story was originally going to be called "Yander-Rosewell", but was simplified. *The story was planned to be a story arc, but was changed into a story. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam